Unpredictable
by chinadoll
Summary: Come back to the beginning. First chp. takes place post-kiss (after season 2 finale) and follows a completely different story line than season 3. COMPLETED. R/J.
1. Confessions over Ice Cream

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters in it (although I would like to borrow Jess *lol*). I'm a poor student so DON'T SUE ME!  
  
QUESTION: How do you make words bold and underlined and stuff like that? Your help is much appreciated.  
  
NOTE: This takes place after the season finale (2nd) of Gilmore Girls. Sookie and Jackson have already gotten married and their wedding is over. This is my first fanfic of Gilmore Girls and I actually haven't watched ALL of the episodes this season so please correct me if I get something wrong. Please review but NO FLAMES. Enjoy. =)  
  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
Confessions over Ice Cream  
^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^  
  
Rory Gilmore was walking down the street with her mother, Lorelai Gilmore, both still in their bridesmaids' dresses. Their minds both occupied with the events that had happened only hours before. Lorelai was still numb after the news of Christopher and Sherry's baby. Rory was kicking herself for kissing Jess. And she was remembering the way she felt dizzy and out of breath, never feeling that with Dean's kisses. Damn, both Gilmores thought simultaneously.   
  
As they turned a corner, they walked blindly into Luke's diner and sat down at their usual table. Almost a minute later, Lorelai, looking around, said, "Wait . . . how did we get here?"  
  
That seemed to snap Rory out of it and she cried out, "Oh shoot! I think we left Dean at the wedding!"  
  
"He's a big boy. He can find his way home," replied Lorelai. "C'mon, let's go home. We'll order some pizza if you're hungry."  
  
Luke saw them and he wondered what was wrong. Lorelai had that sad look on her face, as if her puppy died. They both sat motionless which made Luke even more worried and was about to go over there before Lorelai said something to Rory and they left. He sighed. I wonder what happened, he thought.  
  
As they were walking out of the diner, Rory collided with Jess. His arms reached out instinctively to catch her and before they knew it, he was holding her with their faces so close that Rory could feel the minty scent of Jess's breath on her cheek.   
  
"Ahem," said Lorelai.  
  
"Oh um . . . thanks Jess "  
"I'm so sorry about the " they both said at the same time.  
  
Rory stood up and brushed imaginary lint pieces off of her dress. "No worries," she said, much too brightly. She gave him a strained smile and walked rapidly away, with Lorelai catching up with her.  
  
"Whoa, wait up. When did he move back?" asked Lorelai "And why?"  
  
"Just today," answered Rory, avoiding her mother's eyes and her second question.  
  
"Hmmm," said Lorelai knowingly. "Maybe the better question is for who."  
  
"Drop it Mom. Jess didn't like New York so he moved back. End of story."  
  
"But--"  
  
"So when is Dad moving in?" Rory interrupted her mother, in hopes of changing the subject.   
  
"Rory," Lorelai hesitated. "There's something I need to tell you. But first, know that your dad loves you very much and that would never change."  
  
"Mom, you're scaring me. He's not coming back, is he?" asked Rory.  
  
"It's a little more complicated than that." replied Lorelai. "You remember Sherry, right? Well apparently, she's pregnant and your dad just didn't want to miss out on raising a child again. He's probably going to move back in with her, if not get married." She gave Rory a faint smile.   
  
Rory gasped, "Mom, I'm so sorry." They walked into the house and into the kitchen. Rory opens the freezer and takes out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia, along with two spoons. "Here, sit."   
  
Lorelai complied with a sigh and said, "I can't blame him, you know. This time, I can't blame him of being an inconsiderate jerk. He's doing the right thing, and that's what makes it even worse." Talking almost to herself, she continued, "When he got me pregnant, he just bailed. And now--" Lorelai broke off and stuck a huge chunk of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
"--and now you feel cheated out of it," finished Rory.  
  
Lorelai looked at her daughter with amazement. "Exactly. Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Nah," Rory answered.   
  
The phone suddenly rings and Lorelai goes to get it.   
  
"Hello?" She pauses a moment and says, "Hold on a second, she's right here."  
  
Giving the phone to Rory, Lorelai mouthes, "It's Jess."  
  
TBC.......................  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short! Please take the time to review and tell me what you thought of it. 


	2. Decisions, Decisions

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of this except for the story lines, blah, blah, blah. The song is by Metallica: Outlaw Torn. I don't own any of the lyrics.  
  
NOTES: Aiight, I'm not sure if I'm did justice to the funny banter that Lorelai and Rory share. My apologies. Suggestions are welcome. I don't usually do lyrics in my stories but I thought that "Outlaw Torn" was very appropriate for Jess's POV.  
  
RATING: PG- Some cussing. Rating will probably go up in later chapters.  
  
PAIRINGS: R/J.   
  
Review please!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
Decisions, Decisions  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rory took the cordless phone from her mother's hand and walked into the living room as she said, "Um . . . Jess?"  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes and stuck another huge chunk of ice cream into her mouth.  
  
In the other room, Rory quickly said "About that kiss . . . I really didn't know what I was thinking. Everything has been so messed up lately and then I saw you today. It just happened. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself, Rory? You know it meant something. You're not exactly the type of girl to just randomly kiss a guy 'cause she's stressed out."   
  
"Jess, why are you trying to make this so difficult? I love Dean so could you just please drop it? I'll admit that I was happy when you said you moved back but I'll say it again. IT JUST HAPPENED!"  
  
There was silence on the other line and Rory wondered if he had hung up.   
  
"So you were happy that I moved back, huh?"  
  
A smile crept onto her face and she said, "You shouldn't have moved back to New York in the first place. The car accident wasn't your fault and you were totally unfairly blamed for it."  
  
"Speaking of car accidents, I noticed you got your cast taken off."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Just yesterday."  
  
They both fell silent and Jess wondered if he should just go right out and ask her. Oh screw it, he thought. "Rory? There's this book fair in Hartford next Saturday and I was wondering if you would want to go. With me."  
  
Rory remembered the last time she went to a book fair. It was with Dean and he had been bored out of his mind.  
  
"Wouldn't it hurt your rep if the town's bad-boy Jess Mariano went to a book fair? It would ruin your image," she said jokingly, stalling for time.   
  
He laughs and says, "They're probably still getting over the shock of me moving back. So what do you say? You, me, and a book lover's fantasy?"   
  
Rory thought about it for a moment. Thoughts were racing inside her head, competing with the pounding of heart. She didn't know if she should say yes. She could just imagine the look on Dean's face if he found out.  
  
"Rory? Listen, if you don't want to go, it's fine. Don't worry about it, it was just an idea."  
  
It was the vulnerable edge in his voice that did it. "No, I can go. Next Saturday, you said?"  
  
"Yeah. Luke can drive us so your mom won't be worried. Caesar can probably cover him at the diner. We'll pick you up around 10."  
  
"Okay then. Saturday it is. Bye Jess."  
  
"Bye Rory."  
  
Rory walked back to the kitchen and hung up the phone. Glancing over at her mom, she exclaimed, "Oh my god, you've finished the entire carton!"   
  
"Oooooo, so Rory, Jess didn't like New York huh?"  
  
Ignoring the question, she picked up the carton and said, "How is that even humanly possible? I was on the phone for what, two minutes, and you finished it already?"  
  
"First of all, it was less than half full to begin with, and second, stop avoiding my questions about that boy!"  
  
"If you must know, he called about my cast and invited me to a book fair next Saturday."  
  
"A book fair. Wow, how romantic. You know, in my day, guys used to take us out to movies and a nice dinner. How times change," Lorelai said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"It's just his way of doing something nice for me and he knows how much I like to read. We have a completely platonic friendship, like you and Luke had. Anyways, Luke's going to drive us so don't worry about me and Jess alone in a car. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go upstairs and change out of this dress." With that said, Rory whirled away and went into her room.  
  
"Whatever you say, sweetheart." Lorelai murmured, as she watched her daughter fall more for Jess.  
  
********  
  
In a diner across town, Jess was upstairs in his room listening to Metallica, reminiscent of his  
old days.   
  
  
You make me smash the clock and feel   
I'd rather die behind the wheel   
Time was never on my side   
So on I wait my whole lifetime   
  
  
The music pounded into his head through the headphones. The day had been incredible already. He moved back to the town that one very special girl lived in, and risking the townspeople's hatred all for her. And it had been worth it too. Rory Gilmore had kissed him, the town outcast. His mom had threatened that if he moved to Stars Hollow again, he couldn't move back. So he left New York, and took a chance that Luke would let him move in again.  
  
  
And I'm torn   
Hear me   
And if I close my mind in fear   
Please pry it open   
See me   
And if my face becomes sincere   
Beware   
Hold me   
And when I start to come undone   
Stitch me together   
Save me   
And when you see me strut, remind me of what left this outlaw torn   
  
  
She wasn't his type, he thought wryly. It had been almost an act of insanity that possessed him to ask her to . . . to a book fair, no less. Things could never work out between them. Too many obstacles stood in the way. He never cared what other people thought of him, never had, but she might. How would she feel if everyone thought he was just trying to get into her pants? And there had been the car accident which everyone blamed him for, which he blamed himself for. They had no future. And Rory's deserves to be in a relationship that does have a future.  
  
Outlaw Torn   
Outlaw Torn   
Outlaw Torn   
  
In the end, like mixing oil and water, it would never work out.  
  
********  
  
Dean kicked a pebble as he was walking down the street to Rory's house. He couldn't believe that Jess was back and out to steal Rory, from the looks of it. He saw them together, in front of Luke's diner earlier. Rumors have already been circulating about the two and he had been getting sympathetic looks from everyone. God, he was getting sick of it.   
  
"Dean, hey you need a ride?" asked a voice behind him, as she pulled her new, cherry red convertible over.   
  
Dean turned his head and saw Kayla. He stopped walking and thought, oh what the hell, we're as good as over anyways. So he said, "Why not." Getting into her car and driving past the houses, including Rory's, did not go unnoticed.  
  
********  
  
Lorelai leaned her forehead against the window. She didn't know how she should tell Rory  
that her saint of a boyfriend, Dean, just got into a car with the class slut. If she did tell her, it  
would only drive her daughter into the arms of a certain juvenile delinquent, but if Rory found  
out from the local gossip, she would be heartbroken, as well as humiliated. So what's a mom to  
do?  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N- So, waddya think? It's longer than the first chapter but I don't know if it's as good.  
Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome! Also, I still don't know how to make words  
italicized and bold so please help me! 


	3. Goodbyes and Regrets

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of this except for the story lines, blah, blah, blah  
  
PAIRINGS: R/J (duh)  
  
NOTE: Yes, I finally updated! Be sure to read the A/N at the bottom of the page, contains what's going on for the next chapter.  
  
^*^*^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^*  
Goodbyes and Regrets  
^*^*^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^*  
  
Lorelai buried her head in her hands as she sat down on the couch. God, everything's so messed up, she thought. Only 24 hours ago, her life was normal, you could say it was even great. Christopher was back and they were together, her best friend was getting married, Rory was going to be vice-president of her school and . . . well except for Luke. He's still mad at her, that hasn't changed, she thought forlornly. Now, she could feel that Rory is hiding something from her. And it probably had to be something to do with that trouble-maker Jess. Rory's acting completely out of character and that usually happens when she's around him.   
  
Suddenly, Lorelai heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Rory, she thought. I have to tell her about what I saw, she suddenly decided. It's going to hurt her, but maybe it's all for the best. After all, her feelings for Dean had been waning the past couple of months. Lorelai ignored the errant thought that Jess would be there to comfort her.  
  
"Mom, are you okay?" asked Rory, looking into her mom's red rimmed eyes. "Is it about Dad?"  
  
"Hon, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Oh Mom, what is it?" A shocking thought popped into her head and Rory gasped, "You're not pregnant too, are you? I mean, I'm not saying it's bad that you are, in fact it's great it's just that--"  
  
"No, stop babbling, I'm not pregnant," smiled Lorelai.  
  
"So what did you have to tell me then?" asked Rory.  
  
"Okay, you probably need to sit down for this and keep away from all breakable objects," Lorelai said, half kidding about the breakable objects.  
  
"You know, it's really not good to drop two bombshells on a person in one day."  
  
"Just sit."  
  
Rory complied and sat beside her mother. "So what is it? You're killing me with the suspense here."  
  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"C'mon, out with it!"  
  
"I saw Dean walking down the street like five minutes ago and he was probably walking towards our house to see you. You remember Kayla, right? She was driving her little shiny car and doing her whole whore routine to get Dean back, although God knows why she wants him, she already had the entire football team, but anyways, they talked a bit and Dean got into her car and drove right past our house to whereabouts unknown." Lorelai braced for Rory's reaction and expected denial to be first.  
  
"Is that all?" Rory asked.  
  
"What do ya mean, is that all? He got into the car with Kayla!" exclaimed Lorelai, emphasizing on the name Kayla.  
  
Rory suddenly looked nervous and fidgety. She took a deep breath and stared out at the window behind Lorelai's head.  
  
"Uh-oh. What did you do?"  
  
"Why do you assume I did something?"  
  
"Cause you look really uncomfortable right now and you've never been a good liar."  
  
"IkissedJess," Rory mumbled.  
  
"What? I could've sworn I heard you say you kissed Jess."  
  
Rory avoided Lorelai's incredulous stare.  
  
"You didn't. Oh my god, you did! How could you! Have you forgotten about Dean? Dean. . . so THAT's why he got in the car with her! He must've heard about the kiss."  
  
"No, that impossible!" Rory said. "Jess wouldn't tell anyone."  
  
"I'm not really sure about that but H-E-L-L-O, this is Stars Hollow, the smallest town this side of the East Coast. Someone could've saw you two and word spreads fast. Speaking of which, when did you see and kiss Jess?"  
  
"At Sookie's wedding before the ceremony."  
  
"Ah, so that's why you were almost late."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow. So what are you going to do about Dean?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What about Washington? Do you know when you have to leave?"  
  
"Don't know that either. Kind of surprised that Paris hasn't called me yet."  
  
As if on cue, the telephone ranged, startling the two.  
  
"Hello, Gilmore residence," said Rory as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
"Hey Lane, what's up?"  
  
"What's this I hear about you and Jess?"  
  
"Oh no. What did you hear so far?"  
  
"Your infamous kiss with him. Kirk said that he saw you two at the wedding and he told Miss Patty and once she knows, well..." Lane trailed off. "So is it true?"  
  
"Um, yeah, it's true."  
  
"AHHH!" she squealed. "It's about time you did! The entire town has been talking about how Jess moved back after someone saw Luke pick him up at the bus stop. And I wondered if you would finally wake up and smell the roses."  
  
"Wait, what?" asked Rory, confused. "I thought you like Dean."  
  
"Dean's totally boring, Rory. And you know it. You said that you didn't like him like you used to. Besides, Jess is hot, in the James Dean sort of way."  
  
"I cannot believe I'm hearing this. This means that Dean definitely heard the rumors so that's why he got in a car with Kayla."  
  
"Oh, yeah I heard something about that too."  
  
"Geez, can anything happen in this town without everyone finding out a minute later?"  
  
"Why are you even asking?"  
  
"Huh, yeah."  
  
"So did you two break up?"  
  
"No, but we're going to. Probably."  
  
"Probably?"  
  
"Fine, most definitely."  
  
"Ugh, my mom is yelling at me to get off the phone. But we're going to talk later," said Lane, annoyance evident in her voice. "Good luck with Dean."  
  
"Thanks, I have a feeling I'm going to need it."  
  
Both girls said their goodbye and hung up the phone. She glanced over at Lorelai, who was getting her pager and cell phone from the table.   
  
"Hey babe, I have to go to the Inn to check on some things there. See how the new cook is doing and all that. I'll be back in an hour or two alright?" said Lorelai.  
  
"Okay. I might take a walk. You know, clear my head." answered Rory.  
  
Just when Lorelai was about to walk out the door, Rory called out "Mom?"   
  
"What is it hun?" said Lorelai walking back to the living room.  
  
Rory went over and gave her mom a big hug and whispered, "Dad loves you, but you know he wants to do the right thing this time. We'll be alright. And I'm going to be a big sister!"  
  
Lorelai squeezed Rory tightly and said "What would I do without you."  
  
********  
  
Rory walked up to her room after Lorelai left. She eyed her collection of books, hoping to curl up with a good one and forget her troubles, even if it's just for a little while. Smiling, her eyes rested on "Oliver Twist." Jess. His face flashed in her mind and she turned around, looking at the bright sun spilling onto her desk. Maybe a walk would be good after all, she decided.  
  
********  
  
First things first, she thought. She had to break up with Dean. They couldn't go on this way. Bracing herself for the emotional scene up ahead, she walked into Doose's Market where she knew Dean was working right now.   
  
Rory saw him right away, stocking beans. Walking up to him, Rory hesitantly said, "Hi Dean. Can we talk for a sec?"  
  
She saw the look on his face, knew that this wasn't going to be pleasant.  
  
"Sure Rory. Are you sure you can tear your mouth from Jess for a second?" growled Dean.  
  
"Dean..."  
  
"Oh alright. Come out here." Dean led her to a private room in the back. "So talk."  
  
"Listen, Dean. I'm so incredibly sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you have no idea how much I regret it. I'm so sorry for the way I hurt you and everything that's happened."  
  
"So you can just say you're sorry and think everything's going to go back to normal?" said Dean.  
  
"No, of course not. That's why I think we should break up," yelled Rory, her temper flaring.  
  
Dean was silent and they just stood there for a moment, unmoving.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rory whispered. "But it was over a long time ago."   
  
She reached into her pocket and took out the bracelet he gave her. "Here." She put it on the table next to him.   
  
She grabbed the door knob and suddenly turned around. Rory said very softly, "You were my first love. That will never change." With that, she walked out the door.  
  
********  
  
Rory walked aimlessly around town. She didn't feel anything but a sense of relief about Dean. Taking aware of her surroundings, she realized she was walking on the bridge, where it all started.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," a voice suddenly came from behind her.  
  
Rory jumped and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she gasped.  
  
He pointed to the book in his pocket. "I come here to read sometimes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Awkward silence filled the air.   
  
"I broke up with Dean," Rory blurted out.  
  
"Oh. Why?"   
  
"Because...it just wasn't working out anymore." Rory answered, avoiding Jess's penetrating gaze.  
  
He nodded. Silence prevailed again until Rory couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Listen Jess...about that kiss. Again, I'm really sorry. It shouldn't have happened. We should just be friends and pretend it never happened. And about next week, with the book fair, I don't think I can go."  
  
"Alright," he said.  
  
Rory smiled weakly. "Well I better go home now. Bye Jess."  
  
"Goodbye Rory," Jess said quietly as he watched her disappear through the trees.   
  
********  
  
Rory walked home, her heart heavy. He didn't even ask why I couldn't go to the book fair with him, she realized. She went over to check the answering machine and found that Paris had left six messages already, detailing the trip to Washington and promising a certain death if Rory didn't call her back right away. She was leaving the next week.  
  
********  
  
TBC.......  
  
  
A/N: So did you like it? The next chapter is going to take place after Rory's return from Washington, starting from the season finale, my style. I'm going to be using some of the spoilers I've heard on www.gilmore-girls.net and deal with Jess and his new girlfriend. All this NEXT chapter. This chapter was really a transitional chapter so I could get rid of Dean and get Jess to believe he has to move on and forget about Rory (as a girlfriend). But don't worry, I'm the biggest R/J shipper ever so it's definitely going to be R/J.  
  
Pleeeeease review. Pretty please with a dozen yummy red cherries on top? Oh see, now you're making me beg for reviews! Click the bluish-purplish button on your bottom left hand corner. You know you want to...CLICK IT... 


	4. What Could've Been

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of this except for the story lines, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
PAIRINGS: R/J (duh)  
  
NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a looong time! This is going to be my version of the season premiere. Jess is going to have a girlfriend because that's what all the spoilers says. But trust me, it's definitely going to be R/J. I'm not sure if this chp is true to the personalities of 'Gilmore Girls' but I tried.  
  
Another A/N: I reposted this chapter with a few minor corrections. I found that there were some spelling errors as well as some continuation errors so i just corrected it.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
What Could've Been  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Six weeks later, an anxious and weary Rory Gilmore was on the bus heading towards Stars Hollow. Washington had been great. She and Paris were actually friends now and they understood each other. Lorelai called her daughter, or vice versa, at least once a day and they always indulged in long phone conversations. All in all, Washington was a good experience for her...even if her mind had been plagued with thoughts of Jess 24/7.  
  
"Stars Hollow Bus Station," the driver announced over the speaker.  
  
Rory took all of ther luggage and walked off the bus. Lorelai saw her immediately through the throng of people that also got off, and gave a big squeal while enveloping Rory in a huge bear hug.  
  
"I didn't know how I survived without you. It's just not the same, yelling at a bad movie by yourself," said Lorelai, her arms still squeezing Rory. "It's good to have you back. How about some coffee? You look pale. I think you're coffee deprived."  
  
"Luke's?" Rory asked, Jess's face flashing in her mind.  
  
"Of course. You haven't been gone long enough for the good-coffee craze to catch on yet."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Rory and Lorelai had already dropped Rory's suitcase and backpack at the house and were walking to Luke's diner. They were laughing at Miss Patty's attempts to fix up Taylor with a woman when Rory crashed into a leggy blonde, about her height.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Rory. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Obviously," huffed the blonde, annoyed.   
  
"Rude much?" murmured Lorelai as they watched her walk down the street.  
  
"She was new," Rory observed. "I wonder what she's doing in this town."  
  
"Sucking the blood of innocent children at night?"   
  
Rory laughed and they went into the diner.   
  
"Hey Luke!!! I'm back," said Rory. "And I need your coffee quick!"  
  
"Had a good time in D.C?" asked Luke.  
  
"The best. Educational and fun. Amazing huh?"  
  
"Here's your coffee," he said. Turning to Lorelai, he asked, "Anything for you?"  
  
"Coffee too, oh and a blueberry muffin."  
  
They sat down in a table and Rory asked, "So you guys still haven't made up yet, have you?"  
  
"He's being stubborn. Anyways," Lorelai said, quickly changing the subject, "the fair is tomorrow. We're going right?"  
  
"Of course, we always go," replied Rory.  
  
********  
  
The next afternoon at the fair, Rory was looking through the crowd for a particular face. She still hasn't seen Jess since she's been back.   
  
"I bet I know who you're looking for," smiled Lorelai. "But I don't think he's into the oh-so-exciting events of Stars Hollow."  
  
Rory groaned and said, "I know and it's ridiculous of me to--" she trailed off.  
  
The blood rushed out of her head and her face became a ghostly white. She felt tears burning behind her vivid blue eyes and just stood motionless there, watching the two figures intertwined beside a tree, making out.  
  
Lorelai followed her stare, and gasped. "Jess and that...that blonde vampiress?" The blonde's hands were running all over Jess's hair and one hand trailed down to his butt. Quicky looking at Rory's heartbroken face, Lorelai took her hand and led the way to their car.   
  
********  
  
When they got to the house, Rory plopped on the couch face down. Lorelai came to sit beside her and stroked her hair as she said, "God, I'm so sorry Rory. I had no idea."  
  
"How could you not have known that new girl was with Jess? I was the one out of town, not you! This is a small town, why didn't anyone say anything?!?" cried Rory, her tear-streaked face facing her mother now.  
  
"I swear to you, Rory, I had no idea. I haven't heard a single thing about that girl and yesterday when we bumped into her, was the first time I've ever seen her."  
  
Rory's face went back down into the couch. Lorelai looked at her baby girl, helplessly, wanting to do something that'll cheer her up. But she just laid a hand on her shoulder and cursed Jess to a very nasty afterlife. They stayed that way until Rory's sniffling stopped and the sun started to go down.  
  
"Hey I got an idea," said Lorelai, breaking the silence. It's been six weeks since we've had a movie night. How about I go rent some horror movies and we'll make it a scary movie night?" she suggested.  
  
Rory glanced up at her mother. "'Rent 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'?'" she asked.  
  
"You betcha. I'll be back in 10 minutes alright? You order the food."  
  
"Chinese, Indian, Mexican, or Thai?"  
  
"Chinese of course! Let's tackle the entire beef section tonight." replied Lorelai.  
  
Rory smiled slightly. "Thanks mom, for making me feel better."  
  
********  
  
As Lorelai was walking back home after renting the movies, she gave into impulse and made a detour to Luke's. She wanted some information about the blonde and of course, attempt to rebuild their friendship. She walked in and went straight to the counter.   
  
"Slow day, huh?" commented Lorelai, as the diner was almost empty.  
  
"Can I help you?" said Luke.  
  
"Actually yes, you can. For starters, you can tell me who that girl Jess is with."  
  
"What girl?" asked Luke, glancing up.  
  
"The blonde."  
  
"There's a lot of blonde girls."  
  
"You know who I'm talking about.  
  
"First of all, that's none of your buisiness. Second of all, me and Jess aren't exactly buddy-buddy," Luke said sarcastically.   
  
"Luke..." Lorelai sighed. Can we end this please? I want to be friends again. I've already told you I'm sorry half a billion times, what more do you want?"  
  
Looking at Luke's impassive face, Lorelai turned to go home.  
  
"Her name is Shane," Luke finally said, relenting.   
  
Lorelai stopped and turned back around, looking at him questionally.  
  
"Her dad took her to Hartford to live but she's a lot like Jess so her dad decided a small town might be better. She just moved here yesterday."  
  
"Now was that so hard?" Lorelai smiled.   
  
When Luke said nothing, she said, "Two coffees please, to go."  
  
********  
  
Rory woke up the next day deciding that she wouldn't be wallowing in misery over Jess. Obviously he's moved on, and she will too. It's just going to take a little longer, that's all.  
  
"Hey hun, you want to go to the inn for breakfast? Sookie can whip up some great pancakes."  
  
"How about Luke's instead?" Rory calmly said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep, I need coffee, you need coffee, and plus, it's bagel day."  
  
Lorelai examined Rory's pale face.   
  
"Alright, if you say so," she said reluctantly.  
  
********  
  
She knew it was a mistake the moment she walked into the diner. There he was, behind the counter, leaning towards the blonde who was sitting and they were both laughing.  
  
"We can still leave," whispered Lorelai.  
  
"Now why would we do that? Besides, it would be too obvious."  
  
Rory walked boldly up to the counter and caught Jess's eye. He stared at her, stunned.   
  
"Hello Jess," greeted Rory.  
  
"Hey. When did you get back?"   
  
"A day ago." Rory looked at the blonde, who was glaring at her.  
  
"So who's your friend?" she asked, putting an emphasis on 'friend' that Jess noticed.  
  
"Uh, you guys haven't met. Rory, this is Shane. Shane, this is Rory. Shane just moved here. So what'll it be?"  
  
"Six bagels, and two coffees."   
  
She paid and forcing a smile, she said to Shane, "Hope you like Stars Hollow," when all Rory wanted to do was just dump the scalding hot coffee on her lap. But that would've showed Jess just how much she really cared.   
  
********  
  
Lane was with Rory when she saw Dean for the first time since they broke up. And he wasn't all that she saw. One arm was wrapped around a redhead's shoulder.  
  
"Um, Lane, who's that girl next to Dean?"  
  
"Oh her? Bridget Connolly. You remember her right? She goes to Stars Hollow High."  
  
"Are they going out?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Rory."  
  
"No, it's perfectly alright. I broke up with him, remember?" Rory pauses as she sees Bridget whisper something in Dean's ear. "How long have they been together?"  
  
"About 4 weeks I think."  
  
"Wow, 4 weeks...only 2 weeks after we broke up."  
  
"Oh Rory, Dean was so sad after you guys broke up. He had been moping around and looking all lost-puppish."  
  
"I see."  
  
But inside, she really didn't see. Was she that easy to replace? Only two weeks after they broke up, Dean has a new girlfriend. And God only knows how long Jess had been with Shane. I guess long enough to have his lips be permantely attached to hers, she thought. An overwhelming sense of sadness flooded her. Did she really think Jess would've waited for her? Even after she told him that they had no chance together? She sneaked one last glance at Dean and his new girlfriend, grabbed Lane's arm, and steered her the opposite direction.  
  
********  
  
Rory decided to go to the bookstore later that day. She needed some new books after she finished reading and re-reading everything during Washington. Going over to the classics section, that's where she saw him.   
  
As if he had sensed her presence, he turned around from the shelves of books that he had been browsing.  
  
"Rory."  
  
"Jess."  
  
TBC.................  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
thanks! 


	5. Sunset Musings

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of this except for the story lines.  
  
PAIRINGS: R/J and maybe L/L later.  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! After school started, I've been so busy with homework and tests and everything. But now we have winter break (although that's ending soon) so I actually have some free time to write now! Plus, it's my birthday so I guess this is my present to you guys....REVIEW PLEASE!!   
  
Another A/N: SOrry if that was a bit sappy and so short!   
  
**I started this story during the summer and it follows a completely different story lines than the season premiere of season three.   
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
Sunset Musings  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
"So how've you been?" asked Rory, hesitantly.  
  
"Good. You?"   
  
"Good."  
  
"How was Washington?" he asked, with a hint of accusation.  
  
Rory avoided his eyes, knowing full well that she ignored him for the rest of that week before she left. "It was...illuminating."  
  
"Really. Huh."  
  
Awkward silence hung in the air and Rory was about to inquire about the book Jess was holding when Shane appeared.  
  
"There you are! I couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
"Oh yeah, this is such a big place that one can easily get lost," said Rory, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You again?" Shane asked, missing the implied insult.  
  
"Me leaving." She brushed past Jess to get a copy of the book he was holding..."The Count of Monte Cristo" and walked up to the cash register without a backward glance.  
  
Jess watched her go with a faint smile on his face.  
  
********  
  
Rory found herself wandering around Stars Hollow, book still in the bookstore's cellophane bag. She had read it a few years ago but didn't own it. It was a book about betrayl and vengence...   
  
Lost in her thoughts, Rory saw that she was at the bridge, the afternoon sun dancing off of the water. Standing still for a moment, she debated whether to turn around and go home but shrugged, sat down and started to read.   
  
So absorbed in the book, she didn't even notice when Jess walked out of the woods and sat down next to her. He leaned towards her and said, "I'm guessing you like it."  
  
"Wha--?" Rory turned quickly and met his deep brown eyes. She could see the laughter in them, the almost boyish charm. Night shadows already started to cover them. There was absolute silence, except for the chirping of the crickets which reassured Rory that all of this was real. Their eyes were suspended, downing in each other, wishing...   
  
"I said, I'm guessing you like the book. Seeing how you were so entranced that you didn't even notice me." laughed Jess, with a mock hurt look on his face.   
  
Rory smiled. She forgot about the world outside them, the number of letters that started with "Dear Jess" still stuffed in her suitcase that she never sent while she was in Washington, Shane. "Oh look Jess," she gasped as she grabbed his arm.   
  
Jess followed her gaze and saw the sun was setting, streaking the sky with glorious shades of red, orange, and tinted edges of pink. He turned and looked at Rory, her luminous blue eyes glowing, and whispered, "Rory."  
  
She heard it, and realized her hand was still on his arm. He took her other hand into his and leaned forward, touching his lips to hers in the lightest of kisses. He pulled back and looked into her eyes once more, noting the dazed expression as she quickly looked down at the water, avoiding his pensive gaze. "Rory, look at me," Jess softly said. And then he kissed her again.  
  
The kiss could've lasted five seconds or five minutes...time seemed to stand still. She twined her arms around his neck and clung to him, steeped in him. Rory barely noticed when she laid down to get in a more comfortable position and how she pulled him down with her. She had practically lived on the memory of that one fateful kiss at Sookie's wedding throughout the summer. That memory was nothing compared to reality.   
  
Her hands were running through his dark hair and his lips traveled down to the base of her neck, alternating licking, sucking, and little nips with his teeth. A small moan came from her throat, which surprised her so much that she pulled away from him. where did that come from? She had never even felt the desire to moan when Dean kissed her.   
  
"You're not going to run again, are you?" Jess asked, somewhat hesitant.  
  
  
TBC.................  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE   
thanks! 


	6. Tomorrow Came So Soon

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any of this except for the story lines.  
  
PAIRINGS: R/J and some L/L  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, but first email me so I'll know where this story is going to.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! AP exams and SOLs and SAT II tests and finals...yepp that's my life right now.  
  
**I started this story during last summer and it follows a completely different story lines than the season premiere of season three.   
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^  
Tomorrow Came So Soon  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^  
  
"I--uh..." Rory trailed off. "It's getting late," she said, glancing at the sun well below the horizon.   
  
"Stay awhile longer," Jess half-whispered, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Wh--what about Shane?" she asked, worried what his answer might be.  
  
He smiled at her, a tender, heart-stopping smile. "Shane who?"  
  
********  
  
Jess walked her up to her door. They stood there for a minute, unsure what to say.  
  
"So...that was fun," Jess said.  
  
Rory let out a small giggle. "Yeah, it was," she replied.  
  
"Well...bye. I'll see you tomorrow," he said awkwardly.  
  
"Tomorrow then."   
  
He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips but instead started another intense bout of kissing, right on her doorstep for the whole world to see. Well, all of Stars Hollow anyways. The cover of night still wasn't dark enough and being in love, they didn't realize that the entire town had already started buzzing about them. That-- that hooligan with the town princess. What an unlikely match.  
  
She broke the kiss off and opened the door. "Goodnight Jess," she said, with a smile on her face.  
  
"Night." And with that, Jess walked down the street and back to the diner. Rory watched until she couldn't see him anymore and turned around to go inside.  
  
"Where were you and were you with him?" Lorelai glared, standing directly in front of her.  
  
Rory, taken aback at how much Lorelai resembled Emily at that moment, held out her book for Lorelai to see. "I was only reading," she said, "at the bridge."  
  
"Hmm...reading, huh? You sure?" Lorelai closely looked at her daughter. "You've got that dreamy look in your eyes, your hair's touseled and I definitely saw you guys making out on the front porch!"  
  
Rory seemed to be fascinated with a piece of lint on her shirt.  
  
"Oh honey, you should've told me you still had feelings for Jess," Lorelai said, enveloping Rory in a hug.   
  
"I'm sorry, I was still in denial myself."  
  
"So, tell me. Is he a better kisser than Dean?" asked Rory's mother.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Mother and daughter burst into a fit of laughter. "Well is he?" she asked again, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Oh my, so that's why girls go for the bad boys!"  
  
"Jess isn't bad!" said Rory, immediately running to his defense.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"He isn't!" Rory protested. "He's so smart and kind and funny..." she drifted off, thinking about all their times together.  
  
"Okay okay," conceded Lorelai. "Just come back to planet Earth. I'm hungry. Your poor mother was slaving away at work, fullfilling the whims of others and she needs food!" Lorelai said, melodramatically.  
  
"Slaving as in being pampered. You and Sookie went to that health spa."  
  
"And doesn't my skin look absolutely radiant?"  
  
"I'm blinded by its radiance," Rory said, dryly.  
  
"Yay so it does work! So where do you want to eat?"  
  
"I'm in the mood for some burgers. And everyone knows that the best burger place in town is---"  
  
"Luke's," Lorelai finished for her. "I should have known that was coming. Alright, let's go. But we're only going for the food!" she warned.  
  
********  
  
They did only go for the food. Except when Lorelai got trapped by Taylor into talking about how building regulations needed to be stricter, Rory sneaked upstairs and found Jess in his room, headphones on, reading a book. She stood by the doorway, uncertain whether she should leave or stay.   
  
Jess saw her and rose, taking the headphones off and putting the book in his pocket. "I didn't realize tomorrow came so soon," he said, his brown eyes twinkling with humor.  
  
"Oh well, uhm Luke needed something." she stuttered.  
  
Jess cupped her head and kissed her. Slowly and so gently.   
  
"I lied," she murmured afterwards. "I needed something. You."  
  
They moved to the couch, her head resting on the crook of his neck, and her body cradled by his.   
  
"Rory..." he whispered, bending to kiss her neck. "I broke it off with Shane earlier today. Right after you left the bookstore."  
  
"You did?" she asked, her eyes wide and surprised.  
  
"Of course. Otherwise how else could I be with you?" Jess paused for a moment and then continued. "I love you Rory Gilmore. I think I started loving you when I first 'borrowed' your copy of Oliver Twist."  
  
"Jess, I love you too!" she said without hesitation. "So much."   
  
********  
  
Jess and Rory walked down the stairs to the diner holding hands. Lorelai still looked incredibly bored by Taylor and Luke was pouring her fifth cup of coffee into her mug.   
  
"Hey mom," Rory said. "Jess and I are going for a walk. I'll meet you back at the house."  
  
"I see. Okay then Have fun, stay safe," Lorelai put an emphasis on the word safe.  
  
"You---You can't just let her walk out with him!" Taylor said disapprovingly.  
  
Lorelai looked at him and said sarcastically, "Don't worry I have the dungeon ready when she gets home. She won't see the sun until she turns 18."  
  
Taylor sputtered and left the diner, muttering about the young people these days.   
  
"I didn't realize Taylor could turn that many shades of pink," Lorelai mused.  
  
"His only talent," replied Luke.  
  
"Hey Luke, what are you doing tonight?" she asked. "Other than anything that involves the diner?"  
  
"Not much. Why?"  
  
"Well it's still early. You wanna go see that new Ben Affleck movie? We can see how many different hairlines he has in it. Come on Lukey! Casesar can take over the diner."  
  
"One condition."  
  
"Name it, anything."  
  
"Never, ever call me Lukey again."  
  
*********  
  
Under the blanket of glittering stars and luminous full moon, the two young lovers were together at last, their future holding so much, forever entertwined.  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N: This was a wonderful story to write and I thank everyone who reviewed. Please review one final time and tell me what you thought of it as a whole or just as a chapter. 


End file.
